1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nebulizer according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The starting point for the present invention is a nebulizer in the form of an inhaler, as shown, in principle, in WO 91/14468 and specifically in FIGS. 6a and 6b in WO 97/12687, and in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the present application. The nebulizer comprises, as a reservoir for a fluid that is to be nebulized, an insertable container with the fluid and a pressure generator with a drive spring for conveying and atomizing the fluid. By rotating an actuating member in the form of a lower housing part of the nebulizer the drive spring can be put under tension and fluid can be drawn up into a pressure chamber of the pressure generator. After manual actuation of a locking element, the fluid in the pressure chamber is put under pressure by the drive spring and nebulized, i.e., expelled to form an aerosol. During the tensioning process, on the one hand, and subsequent atomizing, on the other hand, the container performs a lifting movement. The nebulizer comprises a mechanical monitoring device that detects the rotation of the actuating member in order to count the actuations of the nebulizer. The known nebulizer operates exclusively mechanically, i.e., without propellant gas and without electricity. WO 91/14468 and WO 97/12687 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Generally, the disclosures thereof refer to a nebulizer having a spring pressure of 5 to 60 MPa, preferably 10 to 50 Mpa, on the fluid with volumes per actuation of 10 to 50 μl, preferably 10 to 20 μl, most preferably about 15 μl, per actuation and particle sizes of up to 20 μm, preferably 3 to 10 μm. Moreover, the disclosures therein preferably relate to a nebulizer with a cylinder-like shape that is about 9 cm to about 15 cm long and about 2 to about 5 cm wide and a nozzle spray spread of from 20° to 160°, preferably from 80° to 100°. These magnitudes also apply to the nebulizer according to the teaching of the invention as particularly preferred values.
A device is also known for detecting the actuation of a dispenser, wherein an expulsion conveyor is actuated by a lifting movement between an actuating member and a media container and in the actuating member is arranged a switch for detecting an actuation and producing an electrical counting signal (DE 100 65 160). During the linear lifting movement, the switch is not actuated directly by the container, but by a fixing screw of the device, so that, even when the container is not inserted, a counting signal is generated on each actuation.
DE 100 61 723 discloses a mechanical counter for counting metered releases of products in the form of liquids, pastes, or solids, particularly medicaments, from a supply container, particularly an aerosol container. Preferably, linear movement of the aerosol is counted.
Also known is a dispensing control for a media dispenser (DE 198 07 921 A1). This control comprises a store and an intermittent circuit that allows possible actuation only at certain times and blocks it at other times. The store can be programmed using a computer so that the barrier is only opened at certain times, for which purpose a program comprises a time switch component. A display tells the user when a dose is to be administered and when it is not. The store can detect the administration, after which it can be displayed on a screen using a computer at any time. In order to program and interrogate the memory or to charge up an energy store, the control may have an electrical connection for a suitable plug that is accessible from outside.